Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data protecting method, and more particularly, to a data protecting method of a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory control circuit unit and a memory control circuit unit using the same.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
In general, when programming data into the rewritable non-volatile memory module, the rewritable non-volatile memory module may show an unstable state if the memory storage device is powered off when the programming is almost completed. After the memory storage device is powered on, even if the data programmed before power off may be correctly read during an initialization operation after the memory storage device is enabled, reading errors may still occur on the data programmed before power off in actual operation after the initialization operation is expired due to the unstable state of the rewritable non-volatile memory module. Accordingly, it is one of the major issues for person skilled in the art as how to prevent the reading errors caused by the unstable state of the rewritable non-volatile memory module.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.